Kiss The Girl
by Chibi Neko-Chan2
Summary: Sha La La Oh my my, he's going to miss the girl. Syoaran is sure to miss Sakura if he doesn't tell her his feelings soon. SS. Made a while ago.


Hey this is my first songfic so please review!!! I hope you guys like it!!!! The song is from the little mermaid!

Kiss the Girl 

By: Chibi Neko-Chan

"Talking"

~Thoughts~

^Lyrics^

"We have to get those together somehow before Li leaves!" said Tomoyo walking on the carnival ground by Eriol as the other two walked in front of them.

"I have a good idea, so don't you worry my lovely!"

"This is going to be so kawaii!" shouted Tomoyo making everyone look at her.

"Eriol so what are we going to do?" Eriol then whispered his plan and made Tomoyo smile evilly.

"Sakura!" screamed Tomoyo running after the two.

"What is it Tomoyo?" asked Sakura turning around. 

"Doesn't the Ferris Wheel look fun? Lets go on it!!!" said Tomoyo.

"Um…Ok," said Sakura walking with Tomoyo.

"Might as well follow them," said Eriol walking to Syaoran.

"What are you two up to?" asked Syaoran.

"Nothing, why would you think that??" asked Eriol putting on an innocent smile.

Syaoran just glared at him and walked to the girls.

"Oh no!" said Tomoyo stopping by the ride.

"Tomoyo-san what is wrong?" asked Sakura walking up to a what she thought "depressed" Tomoyo.

"The seat only holds two! And I really wanted to go with Eriol too!" said Tomoyo putting on a frown as the two boys came up. 

"Well…I guess you can go with him…me and Syaoran will stay down here while you guys ride," said Sakura frowning.

"But I wanted you to enjoy the ride!" said Tomoyo pouting.

"Well I guess you can go with Syaoran," said Eriol. By hearing this Syaoran and Sakura both blushed.

"Umm…Do you mind Syaoran? I think It will be fun," said Sakura putting on a smile making Syaoran blushed harder.

"I guess…." Said Syaoran trying to stop blushing at the green-eyed beauty in front of him.

"Ok let's go! The ride is starting!" said Tomoyo dragging Eriol and the two.

Syaoran and Sakura got in the cart, as Tomoyo and Eriol did the same but Tomoyo also got out her video camera. The ride started as the song Kiss the Girl came on…

^** There you see her**   
**Sitting there across the way**   
**She don't got a lot to say**   
**But there's something about her**   
**And you don't know why**   
**But you're dying to try**   
**You wanna kiss the girl^**

The two sat there quietly as the song got louder, Syaoran looked up and Amber meet Green.

**^Yes you want her**

**Look at her you know you do**

**Possible she wants you to**

**But there is one way to ask her**

**Don't take a word**

**Not a single word**

**Go on and kiss the girl^**

Syaoran listened to the song and recognized it, the little mermaid. How did he know?? When his sisters were little they watched the movie over and over. ~If only I could kiss her~ Thought Syaoran.   
!**Sha-la-la-la-la-la**   
**my, oh, my**   
**Look at the boy too shy**   
**He ain't gonna kiss the girl**   
**Sha-la-la-la-la-la**   
**ain't that sad**   
**ain't it shame, too bad**   
**you gonna miss the girl^**

Sakura looked at Syaoran making him blush, He looked at her making her blush putting her head down. ~If only he knew~

^** Now's your moment**   
**Floating in a blue cart (lol)**  
**Boy, you better do it soon**   
**No time will be better**   
**She don't say a word**   
**And she won't say a word**   
**Until you kiss the girl^**

Sakura knew these lyrics well, and started to sing them. Making Syaoran Blush more at her graceful voice.

^** Sha-la-la-la-la-la**   
**Don't be scared**   
**You got the mood prepared**   
**Go on and kiss the girl**   
**Sha-la-la-la-la-la**   
**Don't stop now**   
**Don't try to hide it how**   
**You wanna kiss the girl**   
**Sha-la-la-la-la-la**   
**Float along**   
**Listen to the song**   
**The song say kiss the girl**   
**Sha-la-la-la-la-la**   
**Music play**   
**Do what the music say**   
**You wanna kiss the girl^ **Song Sakura making herself blush cause her crush was looking at her smiling not his face but his eyes but something by her voice made a little smile on his face. ~She sings so beautifully~ Sakura started singing again. 

^** You've got to kiss the girl**   
**Why don't you kiss the girl**   
**You gotta kiss the girl**   
**Go on and kiss the…^ **But before Sakura could finish Syaoran got up and kissed her passionately, Sakura looked up "Girl."

"Kawaii!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Tomoyo catching the whole thing as the two made out but then Eriol took the camera and then took Tomoyo and kissed her passionately. So the two couples made out for the rest of the evening.

End! Hoped you liked it!!!!! Except for a evil sea witch messing up there plans they actually kissed ^^ yeah!!! Please Review!!!! Those may not be the write lyrics but I got it off some site! Hope there right!!! Sorry if ain't


End file.
